Your lie in Rugrats
by Dilpickles00
Summary: Stu and Didi adopt Kaori after her parents fake her death due to them running out of money, now she will have to learn to adapt to the Pickles household as well as deal with the All Grown Up/Rugrats gang, will she be able to adapt to her new life or struggle and wish for her old life back
1. Chapter 1

The Rugrats/All Grown Up gang were sat down in the Pickles household , watching Yu Gotta Go the Second movie, they were going to go outside, but because of the rain, they decided to all stay inside.

Suddenly Didi turned up with Stu and what appears to be a bit of paperwork.

Didi suddenly approached her kids (Tommy and Dil) along with Phil, Lil, Kimi and Chuckie.

"Tommy, Dil we need to talk to you about something" said Didi

Tommy and Dil gulped, they thought they would be in trouble

"What is it about" said Tommy

"Well me and Stu were thinking and we decided to adopt a child" said Didi

Everyone's face gasped with shock and then Lil broke the silence

"Congrats, When will we all see the child" said Lil

"Well her name is Kaori, her parents had to fake her own death in Japan as they ran out of money to look after her after her operation and she was brought over here, we decided to adopt her as she matched what we wanted" said Didi

"Thats so cool" said Dil

"But we have to be careful with her, the surgery and treatment means that she is paralysed from the waist down, plus it has done slight damage to her hands, so I want all of you to look after her" said Stu with a raised voice

"We will, when do we see her" said Tommy

"This weekend, we are going to start getting the house ready for her, so we maybe running around quite a lot, so I've left some money to order take out" said Stu

**That Saturday **

The Rugrats/All Grown Up gang were in the park playing basketball, one team had: Dil, Lil and Phil, the other had Tommy, Chuckie and Kimi, it was one sided, Dil used that Izzy excuse to trick Tommy and Chuckie and scored some hoops and Kimi and Lil nearly fought each other every time they got the ball.

As soon as the game had finished, they picked the ball up and went home to their respective houses.

When Dil and Tommy opened the door, they saw a thin pale blonde girl in a wheelchair wearing a pink cardigan and a white T shirt underneath it, she was watching TV which was showing the home design show that Tommy and Dil watch.

She turned around and looked at Tommy and Dil and said "You must be Tommy and Dil, Hi my name is Kaori"

"You must be the new girl, you probably know our names, so nice to meet you Kaori" said Tommy offering a handshake

Kaori lifted her arm slowly, her hand still felt some damage from her previous illness and despite her hand shaking, she shakes Tommy's hand

"Nice to meet you, I was watching this show where they turned a bedroom into a personal theatre" said Kaori

"Is That the home design show, me and Tommy love it" said Dil

"Oh really" said Kaori

"Yeah, how long of it is left" said Dil

"Only 30 minutes, they've just gone through one bedroom, and about to turn another one into a nightclub" said Kaori

"It sounds cool" said Dil as him, Tommy and Kaori watched and got to know one and another before Stu and Didi came home after the end of the programme

"Hey boys, I've seen you've met your new foster sister, Kaori" said Didi

"Yeah, she's nice and kind, she seems to have got along with Dil" said Tommy

"Well according to the report, Kaori is quite free spirited and its elements that match Dils personality" said Didi

**Meanwhile **

Kaori and Dil are currently watching the television when Kaori decided to pinch Dil

"Owww, that hurt" said Dil as Kaori chuckled

Dil continued to watch TV when Kaori pinched Dil again

"Owww Kaori" said Dil

Afterwards Dil then pinched Kaori in the leg and Kaori didn't really feel it and Kaori noticed it when she saw Dil trying to pinch her

"Hahahah, dont you know I can't feel my legs, I guess I win" said Kaori

"I don't think so" said Dil as Both of them roughhoused each other

After 30 minutes, Didi called everyone for dinner, Dil and Kaori had been roughhousing and after the call immediately got up and walking towards the dining room when he noticed Kaori trying to stand up, but her legs wouldn't move

"Do you need some help, Kaori" said Dil

"No I'm fine" said Kaori

After watching Kaori struggle to get up for 5 minutes, Dil immediately approached Kaori and picked her up

"I'm sorry I'm doing this, but I care about you" said Dil as he took Kaori to the kitchen via piggyback

Kaori sat down with the Pickles family who were eating Chicken Wings, Tommy had already started on his food, whlist Stu and Didi waited for Kaori and Dil .

Kaori was hesitant to eat any of the wings, she still felt new at this new house, so she had a slight feeling of discomfort.

"Kaori, your not touching your wings, are you alright" said Stu

"Yeah I'm fine" said Kaori

"You can tell us anything" said Didi

"Just feeling accustomed to everything, that's all" said Kaori

"You'll love it here Kaori" said Dil as he ate his chicken

Kaori smiled and then went to pick up a chicken wing, her hand shaked as she reached for her food and before taking a bite of it and enjoying it

"How are you finding America" said Stu

"I'm finding it quite good, the houses in this area reminded me of Charlie Brown and the Peanuts" said Kaori

"I see your a big fan of the Peanuts" said Didi

Kaori smiled and said "Yeah I'm a massive fan of the Peanuts comics" as her hand violently shaked as she went to get a chicken wing

After they ate, Kaori was put back in her wheelchair and was wheeled into the living room where Dil followed as his favourite show was on.

As they went in the living room, Tommy stayed in the kitchen as he was getting dessert (ice cream).

Dil switched on the TV and put the alien conspiracy program he wanted to watch, however this didn't last long as within 2 minutes of the programme starting, the channel switched to a classical music concert

Dil thought initially he sat on the remote until he turned around to see Kaori holding the remote while her hand was shaking

"I was watching that" said Dil as he went over to grab the remote off Kaori

"But I want to watch this" said Kaori

Dil and Kaori then began arguing and fighting over the remote

"And So it begins" said Tommy to himself over the fact that he has to deal with both Kaori and Dil

**Sorry for the long wait since the last upload, I've been busy with work and exams, however I'm back now, anyway to celebrate my 3rd year on , I've decided to create an All Grown Up/Your Lie In April crossover **


	2. Chapter 2

One night Tommy Pickles was asleep, he was very tired from having to listen to Kaori and Dil bicker about pointless things as well as them two play fighting which Dil always won as he was more able and sometimes they would get too rough and Kaori would sometimes get hurt epically if Dil shoved her out of the way to win the TV remote. Tommy was also beginning to notice that Dil may be a little harsh to Kaori

However Tommy was woken up by loud continuous snoring and Tommy realised it didn't come from one person, but two and both being easily identifiable as Dil and Kaori which made things a whole lot worse.

Tommy marched to Dils room and grabbed a torch and flashed the light to wake Dil up

"Dil cut your snoring, some of us are trying to sleep" said Tommy

"It isn't me, it's Kaori" said Dil

"I know she partly to blame, but your easier to negotiate with" said Tommy

"Tell me about it , Kaori can be as bossy as Angelica, however I think she is nicer though" said Dil

"Then why do you two bicker all of the time" said Tommy

"Well I think we are very much alike and as a result we kinda have a twin complex like Phil and Lil" said Dil

"I've noticed, have you introduced Kaori to your girlfriend Lil Deville yet" said Tommy

"That's my plan for tomorrow" said Dil

"Just don't argue with her in front of Lil" said Tommy

"I know, I know, I will try not to snore and wake you up" said Dil as he went back to sleep

**The next Day **

Lil came over to find Dil anxiously waiting for her, he had asked her out a few months ago and Lil (Who had a crush on Dil for 2 years) accepted, Dil wanted to make sure the day worked out perfectly.

Lil came in and embraced Dil before kissing him and then Lil spotted Kaori sitting on the sofa watching TV

"Lil this is Kaori, Kaori this is Lil" said Dil as both Lil and Kaori looked at each other

"Hi Kaori" said Lil

"Hey Lil, good to see you" said Kaori

"How are you finding things" said Lil

"Very good actually, Dil here has been a very good stepbrother" said Kaori as she winks at Dil with a mischievous smile

Dil looked at Kaori a little suspiciously before he and Lil headed out while Kaori stayed behind and watched TV

**A Little while later **

Kaori had managed to crawl her way from the living room to Dils room to see what secrets he was hiding

As he couldn't reach the top draws as she was on the floor (as she was paralysed) and so she had the bottom draws to choose from.

As Dils room was a mess considering he never cleans it, it no wonder Dil had some secretive items in his draw

First was an Elizabethan Love Sonnet which was written for someone named Miss O Keats by a guy named Mr Pangborn, Kaori took this (as it has musical notes included as it meant to be played on a lute) and stored it in her pocket.

Next was some alien files that Dil had found at a yard sale.

Finally there was an embrassing Picture of Dil in which Kaori could use, it showed him with a dustbin outfit with a toilet seat on his head, Dil had wrote on the back that the pic was too embarrassing even considering how weird Dil was and this gave Kaori the ultimate plan

She was going to show everyone around the tri state area and she knew a way of doing it.

She had heard of Ask Angelica which was ran by Tommy and Dils cousin Angelica and decided as revenge for some of the annoying roughhousing Dil had done to her, she was going to put it live.

"Ask Angelica, I've got a embarrassing picture of someone and in order to dig up dirt on him, I want it shown" Kaori messaged

"Ok send me the pic" messaged Angelica

Kaori sent the picture

"Wait Who is this messaging me" Angelica suspiciously as the picture was of Dil

"I'll give you a hint, I'm new to the Pickles family and come from Japan" messaged Kaori

"You must be Kaori, in that case I'll put it online, Nice to meet you" Messeged Angelica

**Around 2 Hours Later **

Dil and Lil had a nice day out, spending it eating, playing soccer and shopping in the mall

When Dil and Lil were in the mall, people were laughing at Dil and one even called him 'Dustbin Boy' in which Lil nearly knocked him out

When they got to a cafem Lil found the source of the problem

"Dil you might want to look on Ask Angelica" said Lil

"Why, it's full of terrible advice and invasive pictures" said Dil

"Just look at it" said Lil as she raised her voice

Dil looked on Ask Angelica to find the embarrassing picture in which Dils face turned red in anger and also embarrassment

"Dil you look a bit red" Lil said

Dil grabbed his phone and phoned Angelica

"ANGELICA TAKE DOWN THAT PHOTO" yelled Dil

"Dil, Dil I'm not going to take it down, espically since it's getting a lot of hits on my website" said Angelica

"WHO DID IT, WHO PUT ON THERE" yelled Dil

"Calm Down Dil" said Angelica before being interrupted

"IM GOING TO BE HUMILIATED, YOU KNOW HOW AGITATED I GET, REMEMBER WHEN YOU MOTHER TRIED TO ADVERTISE MY GAME AND NEARLY DROVE TO MY BREAKING POINT" yelled Dil even so more, he was furious

"Alright you not going to like the truthful answer, I'm going to tell you, but it was Kaori, she had sent it to me to dig up dirt on you for being too rough on her and she sent it to me, that's all I know" said Angelica

Dil dropped the phone in shock, Kaori did this, Dil knew that he was a bit too rough on her sometimes, even though she was paralysed from the waist down, Dil would shove and sort of clothline her quite harshly to the point she would go to the ground and Dil went from being angry to tearing up.

"Dil are you okay" said Lil softly

"No, I've been too harsh to Kaori lately and now she has resorted to humiliating me in this way, am I a bad stepbrother to her " said Dil feeling guilty while tearing up

Lil embraced him and said "No I don't think that, I know you two are close and will sort your differences, you know what, let's go round and explain everything and you two will make up"

"Are you sure that's a good idea" said Dil

"Yes Dil, it is, Then you you two will be on the same page" said Lil

"Okay Lets go" said Dil as they went back to the Pickles household

**A little while later **

Kaori is currently watching TV after having crawled back from Dils room and the long conversation with Angelica online when suddenly Dil arrives with Lil

Kaori pulls a nervous expression and pulls her collar across, but when Kaori took an another look in his eyes, she noticed that he had been crying

"Kaori and Dil, both of you in the kitchen NOW" said Lil as she raised her voice

Both of them complied and sat down around a round table.

Lil also walked in the room and said "Look you two need to settle your differences otherwise someone is going to get hurt or humiliated"

Dil walked up to Kaori and hugged her saying "I'm so sorry for being harsh, I'm sorry for being too rough, I'm sorry for being a bad older step brother"

Kaori starting to tear up and said "I'm sorry for humiliating you and hurting your feelings, It's all my fault"

Both of them cried as they hugged each other while Lil smiled and then Lil went to the living room and picked out a movie

"Right who wants to watch Space Force V" said Lil

"Me" said both of them as the 3 watched a movie for the rest of the day


	3. Chapter 3

Even 2 Weeks after it happened, Dil would get publicity laughed at as a response of Kaoris mistake, Dil forgave Kaori and Kaori would try Ask Angelica to get it taken down, however Angelica stated that it was old news and that it would no longer be relevant, but Kaori was having none of it.

Angelicas parents were both out for business and Kaori decided to pay Angelica a visit (she knew where she lived from Dids address book)

The Doorbell rings at Angelicas House

"Who could that be" said Angelica

Angelica opened it to find Kaori in her wheelchair with her shaking arms crossed and looking at Angelica with fire in her eyes

"Hello Angelica, I want to have a word with you" said Kaori sharply

"Is this about Dil, I've told you before it's old news" said Angelica

"How come he's getting publicity laughed at then, explain that" said Kaori

"People have always laughed at stupid things I show, they laughed when I embarrassed Tommy" said Angelica

"So why do you humiliate people, for your own sick amusement" said Kaori angrily

"Because I can and nobody can stop me, it's not like you could do anything" said Angelica cockily

"Are you so sure about that" said Kaori with a grin

"Go on" said Angelica

Kaori pulled her violin bow and swung it at Angelica like a baseball bat which caused Angelica to stumble before Kaori hit her 5 more times causing the bow to snap and Angelica to be nearly knocked out and then Kaori said "Do not embrass anyone again or I will do it again" before wheeling away.

Kaori wheeled for her house where she knocked the door to find Tommy

"Where's Dil" said Kaori

"Hes out, why is your violin bow broken" said Tommy

"It just broke whilist I was out" lied Kaori

"Okay, Dil will be back in a few hours, he went to the cinema with Lil" said Tommy letting Kaori in

For the rest of the day Kaori watched TV while Tommy went back out to be with Kimi, Stu was inventing in the basement and Didi was working.

**Meanwhile **

Dil and Lil had just enjoyed a beautiful day out, while Dil got laughed at earlier in the day, it stopped suddenly, Dil couldn't of cared regardless, Him and Lil went skating together, ate at a restaurant and even watched the new Labrynth Guy movie.

It was going so well for Dil until he got a text from Tommy

"Dil you need to get home" texted Tommy

"How come" texted Dil

"Remember That Ask Angelica article about you" texted Tommy

"Yeah what about it" texted Dil

"Well Kaori wheeled over to Angelicas house, Kaori demanded Angelica to take it down and Angelica Refused, So Kaori beat her up with a violin bow and nearly knocked her out, Aunt Charlotte texted Mom and Mom demanding you and Kaori to explain yourselfs" texted Tommy

"I didn't do anything wrong" texted Dil

"I think your still going to be lectured, something about being too rough on Kaori which caused her to start this whole thing, by most things your more in trouble than Kaori is, so I'm afraid you need to come home or Mom is going to go out and look for you" texted Tommy

Dil said his goodbyes to Lil and walked home, as he arrived on the front yard of his house, he could see his mother Didi standing there with her arms crossed, she looked angry

"Dil, get into the Kitchen NOW AND SIT DOWN" said Didi as she raised her voice

Dil moves quickly into the kitchen and sat down, next to him was Kaori who looked nervous and slightly terrified

Didi walked in and first turned to Kaori, Didi looked a bit calmer when facing Kaori compared to Dil

"Kaori, I know you were defending your foster brother, but you cannot on any circumstance, go to someone's house and beat them up with an violin bow, I'm only going to give you a warning on that one and publicly embarrassing Dil I can understand CONSIDERING THE BEHAVIOUR OF YOU (pointing to Dil)" said Didi gesturing Kaori to leave the kitchen

Didi then walked towards Dil and yelled "DYLAN PRESCOTT PICKLES, YOUR ACTIONS HAVE BEEN UNACCEPTABLE, IVE HEARD YOUVE BEEN CLOTHLINING AND HARSHLY SHOVING KAORI TO THE POINT WHERE SHE CANT PHYSICALLY GET UP AS SHE CANT WALK, WHY WERE YOU VIOLENTLY SHOVING HER IN THE FIRSTPLACE"

Dil looked down guilty and said "we were fighting over the TV"

This seemed make Didi go mental and Dil was grounded for a month, Kaori who was in the living room was consoled by Stu and Tommy who told her that they were proud of Kaori for standing up for Dil and Tommy hinted that Angelica probably deserved it for years of her brattiness

Kaori watched as Dil left the kitchen and after everyone calmed down, decided to console him

"Dil I'm really sorry for what I did today" said Kaori

"Kaori, I'm not mad at you, I understand why you did it" said Dil smiling faintly

"Because I was upset seeing people laugh at you, I just wanted to help you" said Kaori

"I know, I'm saying I'm not mad at you, I'm just upset because I helped cause all this mess" said Dil

"Many people make mistakes, nobody's perfect, we are both like sort of twins on how we treat each other, it's just sibling rivalry, don't let this sort of issue get to you head" said Kaori

Dil started of tear up and then later hugged Kaori and cried while Kaori cried as well

Didi Who was walking past Dils room with the laundry thought to herself 'I think these two are learning there lesson'


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks after the Ask Angelica debacle, it was back to school for the Rugrats/All Grown Up gang, this time Kaori was going to tag along with them as she had been accepted at the same school.

Dil, Tommy and Kaori would walk and wheel (In Kaoris case) to the bus together where they would see Kimi, Lil, Phil and Chuckie,

"Right Chuckie and Phil, this is Kaori, she is me and Dils foster sister" said Tommy

"Nice to meet you Kaori, my name is Chuckie and I'm Tommy's best friend and Kimis Brother" said Chuckie

"Good to meet you Chuckie" said Angelica

"My name is Phil, I'm Lils twin" said Phil

"I can tell, you do look sort of alike" said Kaori

"We do, although I'm the more handsome one though" said Phil

"Says you Phillip" said Lillian

"I am the handsome one, unlike you" said Phil

"However we both look exactly alike Phillip" said Lil

"Guys if you don't stop fighting, we are going to miss our bus" said Dil

"Fine Dil, come on guys and gals let's get on the bus" said Lil as she held Dils hand

Everyone got on the bus including Kaori who had a ramp brought down from the bus door so she can enter

All of them entered the school with haste, Dil and Kaori were in most of the same classes (except for in Music and Geography) as they were in the same year group

Both of them were differing sort of students, Dil was quite a good student, he was very good at Science and History (Considering his fascination with the extraterrestrial) and was actually quite decent in PE.

On the other hand Kaori was more rebellious, she wasn't particularly good at most subjects especially maths which she found boring, however on her first day, she was excited as her last lesson was music and Kaori was a musican by heart, she loved playing instruments especially the violin and melodica which she learned to play in order to be close with Kōusei, however with the ways things are going, she wasn't sure if she would ever see Kōusei again.

When the time of the lesson came, Kaori entered the music room, for an American high school, Kaori was surprised they had a lot of instruments, especially the one she loved the most, the violin, Kaori picked it up and the lesson was about learning a piece of classical music, Chopin, Kaori knew Chopin from the back of her head, she knew from intense practising and watching Kōusei peform, she could peform a Chopin piece without fail.

That was until she starting playing

Her rhythm was way off, she used to play it in her way, but now it didn't even sound like the original at all, it didn't help that the violin screeched as a result of Kaori being unable to play the violin properly anymore due to her hands forcably shaking which meant she dropped the bow a few times, evreytime she dropped the bow, a tear could be seen leaving her eye, the violin was her life, what her main aim was in life (peforming with Kōusei) was with a violin, but now she couldn't physically play it anymore and it broke Kaoris heart.

The fellow music students watched Kaori struggle with the violin and all of them felt sorry for her, some of the students tried to help her and give her advice, the teacher in the end decided to give Kaori a piano to play instead of a violin as she felt awful for Kaori and Kaori played ok on the piano.

After the Lesson Kaori rushed out of class, crying, she was probably the fastest out of the class and went over to the front yard of the school to wait for Tommy and Dil.

Dil had just come out of his Geography class where he overheard some students talking

"Did you hear about that Kaori girl who rushed out of music class crying" said one of the girls

"Yeah, apprantly she cant play the violin no more" said another student

Dil knew something was wrong and rushed to where Kaori was going to meet him and Tommy after school, the school front yard

He saw Kaori sat on her wheelchair, she had a pretty dejected look, Dil went over there to greet her

"Kaori are you okay" said Dil

Kaori looked up at Dil and it became clear that she had been crying as her eyes were red and her mouth struggled to smile when she looked up at Dil before looking down again

"No I'm not okay, a violinist that cannot hold the bow properly isnt worthy to be around" said Kaori

Dil couldn't believe what he just heard, Kaori felt worthless just because she couldn't play a particular instrument

"Kaori your not worthless at all, look at me" said Dil

"No I'll probably..." said Kaori before being interrupted

"LOOK AT ME" yelled Dil at Kaori at the top of his lungs

Kaori did what she was told and looked at Dil, Dil then picked her up and carried her to a nearby bench where he sat down next to her

"Kaori, just because you can't play the violin no more, doesn't mean your worthless, There are people that care about you no matter what instrument you play or not including me and I believe you have many good qualities, your funny, kind and have an rebellious streak and love to beat me up, see your not defined by the instrument, your you no matter what happens, if you want any help in anything let me know, I care about you and want to make sure your okay, so what do you say, I help you find something you can be good at" said Dil as he put an arm around a crying Kaoris shoulder

Kaori was getting flashbacks to when she told Kōusei that he wasn't in his mother's shadow and here Dil is reminding her that she isn't in Kōusei's shadow either.

Dil picked Kaori up and put her back in her wheelchair and said "Let's go home Kaori, it appears Tommy is going to the mall with Kimi and Lil is preparing to go on holiday with her family, so it's just me and you heading home"

Dil wheeled Kaori home where they both sat down and watched TV, suddenly an ad came on to the television

"Have you ever wanted to be on televison, well here on public access we have open slots and you can set up your own show in the comfort of your own home" said the guy on TV

"Hey Dil, wanna set up a TV Show" said Kaori smiling

"Oh yeah" said Dil

"If you are interested in setting up on public access, call this number (Number appears on screen)" said the guy on TV as Dil called the number letting them know that him and Kaori are interested

Later on in the day Dil and Kaori told Stu and Didi about the public access thing and both we're suprisengly favorable of it, Dil and Kaori now had to decided on what sort of TV show they should do.

The first idea was an extraterrestrial discovery sort of show, but Kaori shot that down Immediately due to being too much for a public access show

The next idea was an musical sort of show, but Dil shot that down due to his lack of musical knowledge and Kaoris inability to play instruments

Finally they both came up with an idea

A comedy sketch show Similer to Benny Hill, the Three Stooges or Spitting Image, a show that will make people laugh since they were both good at that, Dil overall weirdness and crazy ideas could make an average viewer laugh and Kaoris rebellious nature and enthusiasm could get the viewer engaged into the program before and after the joke, Dil knew he had a filmmaker in Tommy who can help film it and Lil, Chuckie and Kimi can help Dil and Kaori in the jokes.

The First Show was going to be filmed in the Pickles garage, Tommy was on Camera, he knew what it took to make a film, after all he won many awards from many films, as soon as the camera went live, Kaori and Dil would be TV with their comedy show, Lil, Phil and Chuckie was going to help provide Kaori and Dil with as many stunts as possible and Kimi was in charge of the sound.

"We are going live in 3...2...1... Go" said Tommy as he started filming

Dil opened the show, he suddenly floated and then his shorts some how pulled down (one of Stus inventions caused it)

Afterwards the next sketch appeared Kaori appeared and it was a mock quiz game and if she say certain words, she got the pie to the face and the words in particular was musical terms, as a result she was given a lot of musical questions and got a lot of pies.

The next sketch involved Dil spin himself on a muscle ball when suddenly a Lucha Libre Wrestler (Phil in a mask) did a body splash from a platform and Chuckie did a mock wrestling 3 count.

Next was Kaori who was working with a mock pipe where suddenly a small spray of water hit her and when she kept doing it, she was blasted by water where she was knocked off screen (Chuckie used a hose to make the effect).

Last was a sketch involving Dil, Kaori and Lil as Dil and Kaori approached Lil, Lil pulled a lever and mud cam down and engulfed both of them, both of them smiled and gave a thumbs up and the show ended.

The group looked at the viewing numbers and the younger demographic numbers were the highest since Mister Rogers Neighbourhood, Dil and Kaori had just realised that this little show could be their calling and the moment could change their lives which made Kaori feel no longer pointless and along with Dil, to become a mega star


	5. Chapter 5

The day after the first show, Kaori and Dil were becoming popular at their school and for Dil, it was the first time Dil had been this popular since the Izzy debacle a few years back.

Kaori was welcomed in her lessons including music by everyone with a round of applause and students asking How stunts work (which she wouldn't tell them), whlist Dil was being given ideas by other students on what to do on the next show.

Later that week, Dil would go on dates with Lil, while Kaori would think of ideas for the next show in which as soon as Dil come home, he would write those ideas down and these would be the ideas used for the next show.

Tommy, Kaori and Dil were staying up to watch Halloween, when the scary moments happened, Dil was obviously not scared (he never was for horror films) and neither was Tommy, however Kaori was frightened of horror films despite confidentiality telling Dil earlier that she's not scared of anything which she was hiding her face under the pillow evreytime Micheal Myers did a jump scare sought of kill, After the particular scene would end, Dil would look at Kaori and made a 'I told you so' sought of face.

Afterwards Tommy and Kaori went to sleep, However Dil stayed up and continue to watch television where a news statement came up

'Leading Japanese Pianist Kōusei Arima hospitalised following a Performance', at the time Dil thought nothing of it, what he didn't know was that pianist in particular was who Kaori loved before having the surgery.

Dil managed to watch TV for two more hours before passing out on the couch due to being tired,

Dil woke up to find Kaori and Tommy watching TV and Dil himself was on the floor after either Kaori or Tommy moving Dil from the couch, it was a Saturday and Tommy was going to mini golf with Kimi and Chuckie, before that though the 3 sat and watched Gillian's Island before Tommy got ready and headed out.

Dil and Kaori stayed at home and watched TV, Dil wanted to watch alien discoveries, whlist Kaori wanted to watch a musical talk show, however in order to prevent a fight, they settled on watching a talent show.

The Talent show saw many acts such as great opera singers to poor pop singers as well as numerous good or forgettable acts

"Who do you think was the better one" said Kaori

"I think it was one that balanced the plates on his head while walking, I thought that was epic" said Dil

"Yeah I know right, my favourite was the one where he put fire in his mouth and breathed out fire like a dragon" said Kaori smiling

Suddenly a news broadcast came on the screen

"Welcome, as some of you may know famed Japanese pianist Kōusei Arima was hospitalised last night after collapsing after a performance, today there are fears he may have inherited the same disease his mother had" the newscaster reported

Kaori looked upon with horror


	6. Chapter6

Kaori watched the TV with horror, that was Kōusei Arima, the famed pianist, the one that she had fallen in love with and the one who inspired her to take the violin.

Kaori began to tear up and strolled away without Dil noticing (as he was watching television)

**The next day **

Kaori had made it her mission to hide her emotions in terms of what happened to Kōusei, she had been weeping all night and as she went downstairs, she looked rough, her hair was a mess, her eyes bloodshot red and overall a lack of emotion on her face, she also had skipped breakfast and headed to straight to school to avoid the pickles family noticing that she had been crying.

**Later on in the day **

Dil had been in lessons all day and noticed Kaori had not been in many of them, he was getting worried, she hadn't been this miserable since the whole violin fiasco, Dil knew the reason from Kaoris reaction to the news article about the condition of that Japanese pianist

"DIL PICKLES TO MR PANGBORNS OFFICE" yelled the speaker in the classroom

Dil got up from his chair and headed straight to Pangborns office, Mr Pangborn had moved up and was now their senior Principal at their high school and his look hadn't changed, he was still as jacked as ever and still bald, it was like he hadn't changed from when Dil was 10.

"What did you bring me in for Mr Pangborn" said Dil

"Well your not actually in trouble surprisingly, however I can't seem to talk to her (points at Kaori)" said Mr Pangborn

"Kaori" said Dil as he looks at Kaori who has her head down

"Your her stepbrother, can you help her out" said Mr Pangborn

"Did she say anything to you" whispered Dil

"She said that she saw article regarding a boy she loved in the past possibly dying" whispered Mr Pangborn

Dil then went up to towards Kaori and hugged her

Kaori smiled a little more and then cried on Dils shoulder

"What shall I do" said Dil

"Take her with you to your lesson, I believe you two are in all but one lesson" said Pangborn

"Ok, I'll do it, come on Kaori, let's go to lesson and we will talk about this matter over Caneles" said Dil as he drove Kaoris wheelchair with Kaori crying Kaori and Dil went to lesson as expected, Dil could tell Kaori wasn't feeling it as she wasn't concentrating and her head was facing down a lot

After all of the lessons, Dil wheeled Kaori out and headed towards the Java Lava

**Inside the Java Lava **

Chaz Finister along with Betty Deville had been serving the customers at the Java Lava all day, many discussions were talked about ranging from the plights of the local baseball team to Kaori and Dils Show, the show itself becoming a popular attraction in the Tri state Area.

Suddenly as Betty and Chaz had just saw their last customer leave, Dil burst in with a visually upset Kaori and wheeled Kaori to a table and went up to the till

"Hey Dil, Hello Kaori... what's up with Kaori" said Betty looking concerned

"She basically saw a news article showing a person she loved having a heart attack" said Dil looking a bit down

"Wait isnt that the musican Kōusei Arima" said Chaz who had a little bit of knowledge of classical music

"Indeed, she appeantly had a close bond with him before coming over to the States" said Dil

"I was the musican that helped Kōusei get back in the musical scene after his mother's death" said Kaori as she spoke up

"No way, were you the violinist who Kōusei dedicated his big February performance too" said Chaz

"Yes he performed it while I was in surgery for my previous illness in which I barely survived, however as my parents had no money and were bankrupted by the surgery, they couldn't look after me anymore, so they faked my death in order for them to claim insurance and to make sure no one would follow me to the United States which meant that I would likely never see Kōusei again, it along with losing my musical ability upset me yes, but Dil helped me move on, he gave me purpose when things didn't look good, he helped me when no one else would, a light when things were dark, however the news concerning Kōusei returned all of those emotions and therefore made me Kaori Miyazono feel a little lost and helpless as I can't really help him as I can't return to Japan for insurance reasons, I'm sorry everyone for overreacting, but that's I feel currently" yelled Kaori as she went to the toilet afterwards

Dil looked a little shocked at what he just heard Kaori say, Chaz felt a little guilty for making Kaori overreact and Betty just stood there in silence


	7. XmasChapter

As the months passed by, Christmas was approaching and it would be the first Christmas, Kaori was spending with the Pickles family, Kaori wanted to make it extra special, so she first went out shopping for gifts to get presents and she went with Lil, Kimi and Angelica (Kaori and Angelica made up after the infamous Ask Angelica spat) in order to get ideas for all of them.

"What would they like" said Kaori

"We can buy some shoes, I know they all like shoes" said Angelica

"No, you like shoes Angelica, I was thinking of more electronic like a console or TV" said Kimi

"Unfortunately we don't have that kind of money to buy something like that" said Lil

"Well Dil likes anything to do with aliens, Tommy loves film making, what about Stu and Didi, what sort of things do they like" said Kaori

"Well knowing Stu, he is like the ultimate man child and will like any old school style toys or parts for his inventions, with Didi, she pretty much appeciates anything you get her" said Angelica

"I know a place to help you get a present for Dil" said Lil

"Where" said Kaori

"I'll take you there" said Lil as she wheeled Kaori to a shop that had a lot of collectibles as well as loud noises and bright colours, as they entered.

They went to an aisle where there were many alien themed merchandise where Kaori saw something

"What's that, Dil would love that" said Kaori pointed at the Helemet

"That's a Master Chief helmet from the video game Halo, (Lil takes it off the shelf), Kaori this is expensive, it's 150" said Lil

"I can afford it, I have 500 in the Bank" said Kaori

"How" said Lil

"Saving money for Christmas presents and doing part time jobs to earn some cash" said Kaori

"Ahhh ok, lets go buy Dils present then" said Lil as they bought the helmet.

After being wheeled out by Lil, Kaori was approached by Kimi

"I know a good place to buy Tommy a present" said Kimi

"Where" said both Kaori and Lil

"I'll show you" said Kimi as she wheeled Kaori to an electronics store where they sold all kinds of devices

They entered store and after browsing through various aisles, Kaori picked up a DVD titles 'Good ideas for movie makers'

"I'm sure he will love this" said Kaori

After they bought it and left the store, Kaori saw Angelica with a boxed Vintage GI Joe and a Lipschitz book

"This should be the presents for Uncle Stu and Aunt Didi from you Kaori" said Angelica

"Oh wow thanks Angelica, your surprisingly nice today" said Kaori

"It's Christmas time, I can be nice sometimes you know especially to family" said Angelica

"That's really sweet of you Angelica" said Kaori

The Girls countinued shopping throughout the day preparing for Christmas

**Christmas Day **

Kaori was the first to wake up on Christmas Day and yelled "ITS CHRISTMAS"

Dil walked into her room rubbing his eyes and said "It's 5:35 in the morning Kaori"

"But it's still Christmas, wake everyone up" said Kaori

Dil and Kaori woke Tommy, Stu and Didi up and they went downstairs to open presents

Tommy recieved a new filming software as well as a new camera and smartphone from Stu and Didi

Dil recieved some new programming software and many alien themed stuff such as video games and a alien based invention from Stu

Kaori was surprised that everyone had got her a present in the family, Dil was the first to give her a present.

"This is for you, merry Christmas" said Dil handing Kaori her present

Kaori opened the wrapping to reveal a Stradivarius Violin, one of the rarest violins in the world, it shocked Kaori completely

"Dil...thank you so much...how could you afford one of these" said Kaori

"Well I sold the patent to one of my inventions and profited heavily out of it, so the first thing I bought was your Christmas present to make it extra special" said Dil

"I love it Dil, thank you" said Kaori as she hugged Dil

The next present was from Tommy and Kaori unwrapped it quickly to reveal a 12 box selection of Caneles which were Kaoris favourite snack

"Thanks Tommy, how did you know they were my favourite" said Kaori

"Dil told me" said Tommy

"Thanks for the gift" said Kaori hugging Tommy

Next was Didis present to her which Kaori opened to reveal a small Smart TV for her room so that Dil and Kaori don't have to fight over the TV all of the time

Afterwards Kaori made the 4 open the presents that she had got them and she filmed their reactions one by one, Stu and Dil fanboyed over their presents while Didi and Tommy commented on how thoughtful Kaori was.

The biggest and best present for Kaori was saved for last and it was a joint effort from Stu, Dil and Lou, now you might be thinking what can be a better present than a Stradivarius Violin?

Kaori was given a 3 second countdown and then she opened her present to reveal a pair of robot stilts that attach to the back of the legs to allow people that are unable to walk to walk again, it was an invention from Stu that Dil and Grandpa Lou helped along the way to ensure it had no bugs and faults with it.

Kaori was lost for words, she tried the stilts and she was able to walk again (with some difficulty), she hugged all of them and was extremely grateful for what the Pickles family had done in terms of helping her throughout the year.

Later in the day, Grandpa Lou along with Lulu, Chaz, Kira, Chuckie, Kimi, Betty, Howard, Phil, Lil, Drew, Charlotte and Angelica all came round the Pickles residence to celebrate Christmas dinner where lots of party games were played and lots of laughter and joy were heard throughout the day as everyone was feeling the true spirt of Christmas.

During the dinner everyone saw Kaori walking and everyone was so proud of her, the long way she had come since that February day of the surgery and then the day in May where she was adopted by the Pickles family and still her show with Dil and the rest of the crew had been a massive success on public access and in January, they had a chance to launch a TV Pilot for national television which was a huge step up from Public Access

However for now Kaori as well as everyone around her was having a merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas to all my readers **


	8. Chapter 7

Kaori and Dil were preparing to launch their new comedy programme in January on The Comedy Channel, Tommy was leading the film production, this time with more advance cameras than when they first did it for Public Access.

Kaori wanted to up the perfomance from the previous Public access shows, she wanted to do stunts, but Dil warned her that it could mess up the robotics in her legs and she would be back in a wheelchair and it would take ages to fix. So as a compromise Dil would do a majority of stunts and Kaori would do the safer stunts and the gags such as the pie in the face act which Dil wanted to be a swinging pie to appeal to more viewers.

Their Programme was going to be going against The Luan Loud Show on Comedy Channel's rival Comedybox, Luan Loud Show was a popular show on that network and as a result it has caused the Comedy Channel to struggle finacially as they couldnt find a comparable rival to it. However with the Dil and Kaori show being successful on public access, it could be the thing that saves the channel from closing down.

The Parents along with Angelica and Susie were at the Java Lava watching the premiere of the show, while Tommy, Lil, Phil and Kimi were in the production team getting the show ready and Dil and Kaori were rehearsing their lines to make sure that they got evreything prepared and set.

The show went live and started with a sketch where Kaori was an Buisness Executive and Dil was a pipe cleaner, after opening the pipe, Water burst out and Dil flew 5 feet in the air, Kaori had the closing punchline saying it was all fixed.

The next sketch involved Kaori entering this room with three doors in it, she opens the first one to get a swinging pie to the face, the second door would see Coke and Mentos in the face and third door would see flour spill to her face.

Afterwards was an commercial break in which Dil and Kaori were preparing their next sketches and cleaning themselves up to make the sketches more believable.

After the Commercial Break, The sketch involved a news sort of show where Kaori would comment on world events and if she used a certain words and phrases, she would get green slimed which she got alot.

The next sketch involved Dil and a red button and a voice annoucer (which was Tommy) telling him not to press it, Dil would questions the voice annoucers motives before pressing the button and being blown away by a giant fan and Tommy with the closing line "I told you so"

The final sketch before a another commercial break involved a floor is lava sort of sketch with water being on the floor and household objects being the platforms and after being successful on two out of three platforms, Kaori slips and is hanging on the edge of the platform and Dil holds her hand trying to drag her up and both ending up falling into the water before the curtains closed.

After the final commercial break, the next sketch involved the platforms being reused for an amercian gladiators sort of duel, with Dil taking easy to ensure he didnt injure Kaori and Kaori would end up winning.

The next sketch would see Phil tied to a spinning wheel and Kaori would throw vegatables at him and the sketch would finish with Dil throwing a pie at a target sending him to the water below.

The final sketch saw Dil and Kaori appear on stage where they were pelted with pies and other food and liquid as the end credits rolled

**One Week Later at Comedy Channel office**

The Ratings of the weeks shows had just come out and Jerry the marketing executive had just saw the ratings for the Dil and Kaori show and reported it to the back to the CEO of the Comedy Channel Herb Davidson

"Herb, look at the ratings for the Dil and Kaori show compared to that Luan show on the other channel" said Jerry

"Lets have a look" said Herb

**Ratings **

**Dil and Kaori Show Pliot : 3 Million **

**Luan Loud Show: 2.9 Million **

"Jerry, give them a call, we need there show on our network, it could put us back on top ahead of Comedybox" said Herb

**Pickles House **

Dil's phone rang where Dil was watching TV where he answered

"Hello is this Dil Pickles" said Jerry

"Yeah Dil Pickles speaking" said Dil

"I would like to annouce that we will be commissioning a weekly televison series to air evrey saturday of the Dil and Kaori show" said Jerry

"Thats amazing, when will our first real show air" said Dil

"Next Saturday, you and Kaori need to be at the studio on Wednesday at 7pm" said Jerry

"Ok, I will inform Kaori" said Dil

And with that, a party at the Java Lava was held to celebrate Dil and Kaoris achievement


End file.
